


only snom

by eudaemonism



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mildest form of horror? think baby creepypasta, no pikachus were hurt while writing this, shitpost, snom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonism/pseuds/eudaemonism
Summary: no pikachus, only snom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	only snom

**Author's Note:**

> i saw that we could add 6000 pokemons to pokemon home and wrote this as a joke in like 5 minutes... i kind of liked it though, so i'm publishing it.  
> please don't take this too seriously, i know i didn't lmao

"I have 6000 pokemon stored," you overhear. You won't lie to yourself, it's an impressive feat.  
"How did you do it?" You ask the stranger. They smile at you.  
"Here, let me show you." They offer you their Nintendo Switch. You open their Pokemon Home app, but as you scroll through it, you realize something. There are only snom. Endless and endless snoms. You check their Pokedex. There are only two pokemon registered: snom and pikachu, the pokemon that's given to you for free when you install the app. But, you can't find pikachu anywhere.  
"Where's pikachu?" You ask the stranger. They're still smiling at you, like nothing is wrong. "Where did he go?", you insist.  
The stranger's grin never fades. They tilt their head. "No pikachus. Only snom."  
There, on the final box, you see it. A snom, but it looks.... wrong. It's yellow, and its ears.... You close the app, return the switch to the stranger and leave as fast as you can. You feel the stranger's eyes on you the entire time.  
You get home, and turn on your switch. You want to check on your own pokemon. But, as you open the app, you feel your stomach drop to your feet. They're... gone. All of them. In their place... it can't be... 

"No pikachus," calls a voice behind you. "Only snom."

**Author's Note:**

> it's me i'm the person who has 6000 snoms


End file.
